Pant-like absorbent garments, such as adult incontinence wear, infant and children's diapers, swim wear and training pants, typically have adhesive or mechanical fasteners on the sides for donning and removal, or else rely on a stretchable waist opening and leg openings to slide on and off the wearer. Absorbent garments that slide on and off a wearer can be messy after use. Furthermore, in order to remove such absorbent garments, the wearer's clothing covering the absorbent garments, such as pants, must generally be completely removed. Checking the status of the wearer's absorbent garment contents can be just as cumbersome as changing the absorbent garment.
Refastenable seams including mechanical fasteners, such as, for example, hook and loop fasteners, have been found to be particularly beneficial when used in conjunction with pant-like absorbent garments. Refastenable seams allow for the garment to be easily applied and removed, as well as periodically opened to check for exudates and closed if no exudates are found.
Refastenable seams generally perform much better in shear than in peel. However in the manufacturing process butt seam are generally less complicated to construct than lap seams. Butt seams are stressed predominantly in peel, while lap seams are stressed predominantly in shear. As a result, there is a need or desire for refastenable seam that can be constructed as a butt seam but will convert to a lap seam.